mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Merperson
Merfolk are oceanic beings that are half-human, half-fish. They tend to be servants and/or descendants of the various oceanic Immortals. Appearance Merfolk, appearance-wise, aren't your stereotypical sea dwellers. They tend to have scaly skin in a variety of colors, hair in a variety of colors, slit-pupil eyes in a variety of colors, fins on their arms and backs, fins/ears, webbed hands, fangs, and, most trademark of all, fish tails instead of legs. These tails, unlike regular fish tails, have horizontal fins instead of vertical ones, similar more to dolphins and whales than fish. Usually merfolk are born with just one tail each, but sometimes, about one in every thousand merfolk is born with two tails instead of just one. These individuals are called Melusine and are considered special in merfolk society. Behavior Merfolk tend to be rather wary of outsiders, but are friendly once you get to know them. They tend to live in lavish underwater cities, and love jewelry. They also make their own rudimentary clothing made mostly from seaweed and decorated with whatever stuff they can find. Merfolk language is basically a combination of squeaks, whistles, and clicks, similar to dolphins and beluga whales. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Merfolk are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other gymnastic, martial, and athletic implements with little effort. *'Enhanced bite:' Merfolk, due to their fangs, possess a powerful bite. *'Enhanced dexterity:' Merfolk are able to control their limbs, muscles, and digits extremely well. *'Enhanced endurance:' Merfolk are able to survive without energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Merfolk have extremely enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge magical attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take others more time to react. *'Enhanced stamina:' Merfolk are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beings. *'Enhanced strength:' Merfolk are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Merfolk are able to easily and clearly see in total darkness. *'Speed swimming:' Merfolk are able to swim at incredible speeds, unhampered by water resistance. *'Amphibious respiration:' Merfolk are able to breathe in both water and air. This is because their lungs have a special organ that allows them to filter oxygen from water, but when they transition, these organs deactivate themselves, allowing the lungs to work like normal lungs. *'Cold immunity:' Merfolk, being adapted to the ocean, are completely unaffected by the cold. *'Pressure resistance:' Merfolk, being adapted to the ocean, are completely resistant to water pressure, especially at the bottom of the ocean. *'Water sense:' Merfolk are able to perceive the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy, and determine where threats are located in aquatic environments and water sources. *'Siren song:' One of a merperson's most infamous powers, merfolk are able to sing a song that is capable of hypnotizing anyone who hears it. Contrary to popular belief, the siren song affects anyone who hears it, and not just those of a specific gender. *'Sonic singing:' Merfolk are able to sing a highly destructive blast of sound of a high amplitude. This is similar to a sonic scream, or a ghostly wail, but specifically uses singing and/or vocalizing. *'Magical kiss:' Merfolk are able to grant anyone they kiss the ability to breathe underwater. However, the effects are only effective until the kissee reaches the surface of the water. *'Water manipulation:' Merfolk are able to generate, shape, and control water. *'Aquatic life communication:' Merfolk are able to telepathically communicate with aquatic creatures. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera